


Euphoria

by CaramelLioness



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi, more tags may be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/CaramelLioness
Summary: Hank McCoy lives an ordinary life, embracing his beast form and believes his life will remain as his ongoing working lifestyle then comes in Alex Summers, a homeless eighteen year old who has lost all hope and love until Hank takes him in—the blue furry mutant makes him see a love he’s never felt before. Time will tell what will become of their relationship, but something beautiful will either make it or break.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this will be my first story (probably won't be a series) on A03. This was a prompt (my 1st prompt ever ^.^) given to me by Amber Henderson: "Could you do a fanfic where the Kelsey Grammar Beast meets an 18 year old homeless boy and takes him in?"  
> I don't have much right now but I plan on updating this while writing one-shots for WHITXM :D  
> I hope you guys enjoy this, tell me what you think in the comments (which are loved)~~~ <3

 

 

 

 

 

Life never really has changed in his life, Hank could easily admit.

 

He didn’t hate his life nor would he really change everything about it, but seemingly it remained the same. It didn’t seem like it was going anywhere although he basically had it all. His intelligence took him farther than making a serum that he was previously going to use to stop his mutation but it only made him genes enhance it. Hank’s intellect got him quite far in life, even with his mutation.

 

Hank hadn't always been blue. Once upon a time, he could easily blend in with people. Before he had tried to remove the appearance of his hand-like feet, Hank couldn't be thought of anything else besides a regular man. He never accepted himself because of the mutation he was born with and he made it worst when he injected himself with that serum. It only made him accept his mutation less.

 

Time had passed and Hank had learned to get over his self-conscious emotions towards his hand-like feet and his blue beast form. When he looked back on the past he couldn't help but feel so foolish. He had tried to suppressing his own mutation and he couldn't take it any longer. Hank decided to accept himself and no longer use the second serum he had created.

 

There was one person he could thank for helping him out with the situation of accepting himself. Charles Xavier had been a great friend of his for years now. He had been only a teenager, already graduated from Harvard and was working for the CIA, when he had met the professor. The memory was so vivid and burned into Hank's brain. After being recruited by Charles, Hank had strived to work on a cure for his hand-like feet. Injecting the serum he had invented created his blue beast form.

 

He was grateful for Charles. It had been a few months since he had last dropped by to visit the Xavier mansion. He knew Charles was living a great life. After defeating Shaw, Erik and he had begun a happy life together in the mansion. Later on they would have their own children who would be as powerful as the both of them. The mansion would become a school for mutants. Life would be perfect. They would live fine lives.

 

Hank was living a fine life too. He worked as the Secretary of Mutant Affairs. He lived in his own two-story house which was nice and stylish, in his opinion. Hank had adopted a white Persian cat he named Ophelia, after his favorite character of Shakespeare's _Hamlet_. Hank had been delighted to have another living thing with him rather than his little bonsai tree that sat in the kitchen on the counter right near the window.

 

It was a rainy day today and Hank had watched the news before heading off to work earlier. Although the newscaster said there was a less chance of rain, Hank assumed that was not the case when he exited his home to see the light grey skies. He took his raincoat and an umbrella just in case the newscaster was incorrect about their weather calculations.

 

As he had hypothesized, the grey skies meant today would be a day of pouring raindrops.

 

Hank wasn't the type to socialize after work, so he was always heading home after work. He wasn't the party type unlike some of his colleagues who would prefer to go get a drink someplace dark and reeking of whiskey all night while his preference was staying home with his cat while reading a book.

 

Today would be a day like any other, Hank knew by heart. He would head inside and make sure all doors and windows were locked so no water could dampen anywhere in his home. He would probably make a nice cup of tea, continue with his newest book on physics and have Ophelia sitting on his lap as she snoozed as the rain pitter-pattered outside of the house.

 

As he was driving, Hank considered why he still felt lonely when he had Ophelia. She had been quite obedient since he had gotten her as a kitten. Ophelia wasn't much of a trouble maker at all and for that Hank was thankful. It helped out with his daily routine to have a well-trained companion to come home to.

 

Hank never questioned his calculations since he knew he was undoubtedly correct all the time. At this moment he couldn't help but think he was imagining it. His glasses were on so he could see perfectly fine. Hank parked on the side of the road. He was near the city still so it'd be a while since his house was in a nice forested area which gave him peace.

 

Hank's eyes landed on what was in the alleyway. There was a long alleyway, he could tell, between an antique shop and a smoke shop. There were visible large trash bins and scraps of trash lying all over the ground of the alleyway, but it hadn't been trash and bins that had caught his eyes.

 

There was someone huddled near the left side of the alleyway. Hank didn't think would be able to stop the person since he happened to be a little farther and there was at least a metal trash bin in front of him. Hank kept his eyes on the person. He tried looking more at the person without having to actually exit his car and stand in front of the person.

 

Hank couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman since the person had their knees up to their chest. The person had his or her arms around their legs while their head was in their legs with the hood covering their head. The jacket the person was wearing was either a black or a dark blue and it covered anything he or she was wearing underneath. Hank spotted two straps on each of the person's chest which meant it was a backpack.

 

He was aware that there were many homeless people in the world, there were many in New York. Hank was also aware that people who held up signs for money could just be people who didn't want to work. It was obvious this situation wasn't like this. There was no money sign. Besides, he felt like this person didn't want to be bothered.

 

Hank wondered why this person wasn't at a shelter for the homeless. He knew there were many. With his connections he could probably help this person for a spot in one of those shelters. Hank believed in helping people. If it meant he could help this person than he would gladly do so.

 

Years after accepting his own difference from the world made him appreciate things more. He was a successful man and he had a ton of intelligence numerous people come to for.

 

He opened his door and grabbed his umbrella. He didn't want this person to get any wet than they already were. Hank opened up the umbrella and closed his door, locking it and keeping his keys in his pocket. He made his way over to the alleyway while trying not to slip (he wouldn't want to idiotic by running on a slippery ground.) 

 

Once he was standing in front of the hooded person, Hank felt a bit nervous. He knew the person would probably be confused to why there was some blue, furry guy staring down at him in this weather. Hank cleared his throat and allowed the words to come out of his mouth. 

 

"Hello." Hank greeted him or she while he kept his eyes glued to the hooded person. No response. "I...Uh, noticed you’re getting pretty wet...I was hoping maybe I could help you out."

 

Still, he gained no response.

 

Hank believed everything took their time to open up to complete strangers. Maybe this person didn't trust random people who just come up to him or her?

 

This time, Hank inputted his concern. "Please, I would hate for you to get sick. It's pouring and you're better off not outside getting dampened." 

 

"Don't worry about it." He was proud to have finally received a reply.  

 

Hank's question on whether this person was a female or male had been answered. It was a homeless male. From hearing the male's voice, Hank estimated this male couldn't be near his late twenties. The youngest he'd guess was perhaps twenty. He would hope someone younger wouldn't be in this situation. 

 

He was interested in how this man didn't want any help at all. If Hank was making assumptions, he would assume perhaps the man wanted to be all alone in the rain. 

 

Hank couldn't have that though. 

 

"You really shouldn't be out here," Hank tried as he thought of a way to convince the man. "It's going to keep raining and you're going to be freezing."

 

Hank's eyes met the pretty blue ones the man owned. He had never looked upon such pretty eyes before. The most he had ever been fascinated were Ophelia's eyes (cats had intriguing eyes, Hank came to realize.) Hank stopped looking at this man's eyes and began examining everything else.

 

The man was indeed an attractive one. Hank could see blonde hair from underneath the hood. Hank has always thought blue eyes and blonde hair was always attractive. Those eyes kept him captivated. He could no free time to just stare into this male's eyes since there were more concerning things at the moment to think about. 

 

Hank extended his free hand to the man to help him up. "I can help you, sir." He felt unhelpful due to the amount of responses he gained from the younger man. "There are some shelters. I bet we can find you a spot." 

 

The young man's expression contorted to anger. "Leave me alone! I don't need anyone's help." He looked away from Hank. 

 

This was a different situation Hank was stuck in. He couldn't just "leave him alone." Hank wasn't going to let this young man stay any longer in the rain. Hank would think others would've accepted his help (everything he knew always did), but there was a first for everything. Unfortunately there was a first for someone who didn't want to be helped. 

 

Hank refused to leave this young man all alone in the rain. 

 

"Please," Hank began as he got closer and moved his hand away. He sighed, refusing to be defeated, "I can't let you soak in the rain." 

 

The young man rose from the ground and crossed his arms, "I said I am fine. I don't need anyone's help." 

 

 _He's quite the stubborn type,_ Hank said as he noticed the young man was about an inch or two shorter than him. 

 

He didn't care how stubborn the young man in front of him was. Hank knew no one wanted to stay outside in the rain. There was something more to this young man than he was leading on. Hank was curious about it. He wasn't going to pry, but he wasn't going to let him stay in this cold weather. 

 

No one should be stuck in this weather. 

 

"Look..." Hank was trying to figure out a way to get this young man out of this weather. An idea popped into his head. "Come with me." 

 

The young man observed him with narrowed eyes suspiciously. "What do you mean?" 

 

"...I'm inviting you to come home with me." Hank thought about how bad or good this idea of his was. Ophelia and he would be fine. It's not like this man was a serial killer or anything. 

 

This new idea didn't influence the young man. He still looked guarded and hesitant. He took a step forward and had his body turned a bit. Hank decided to study the man's body language as he waited for a response. 

 

He looked well-guarded, but it was different in a way of how he guarded himself. Just by how he crossed his arms or wrapped his arms around himself, Hank could tell he was trying to protect himself in a way. This discover made Hank question what kind of a person this man was.

 

Was he afraid of Hank? Did he think that Hank was some creature that was going to kill him? Those thoughts made Hank feel like he had in the beginning when gaining his beast form. He didn't want to judge and he was already beginning to do it when he knew absolutely nothing about this attractive male in front of him. 

 

 _Don't judge him,_ Hank told himself as he clutched to the umbrella even tighter, _You could be very wrong about him._

 

"What?" 

 

Hank didn't think dive into the young man's confusion. He just didn't want this man to stand the rain any longer. 

 

"You refuse to go into a shelter. Plus, it's just my cat, Ophelia and I." Hank put on a friendly smile as he explained to the blonde haired man. He sighed, "And...I really don't want you staying out here during a pour like this." 

 

Although the young man had continued refusing, Hank saw something in his eyes. It looked as if he was hesitant to refuse once more. As if something was telling him to keep refusing and another part trying to convince him to accept the help being offered. 

 

To Hank, it was _hope_. 

 

He didn't know anything about the attractive blonde in front of him. He knew absolutely nothing. Even though this blonde was a stranger, Hank couldn't find it in him to leave him here. He was tempted to drag the man with him if he refused again. 

 

 _You're starting to sound like a creep_ , Hank told himself as he realized if anyone heard that they should be afraid of him.

 

"I...I-" Hank was feeling another protest would be heard. He couldn't have more of it. 

 

Hank kept his smile on his face. "At least stay one night? Get out of this weather. I'm not asking forever, but just...I don't know. You can leave when the rain is gone or not." He attempted. 

 

He was begging now. Hank was swearing to himself that he was going to euthanize himself if he ever said those thoughts aloud. 

 

Hank knew he could feel victorious when the younger man sighed in defeat and crossed his arms and looked at the man with a look that said _okay-so-now-what_. 

 

"I'm Hank McCoy," Hank introduced himself to the male. It seemed strange to him that such time had passed and he hadn't introduced himself yet. 

 

He hoped it didn't make him look like some blue, furry freak with no manners. Hank was relieved his instincts had kicked in and he held out his hand.  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

"Alex. Alex Summers," The man finally introduced himself too. He didn't accept Hank's hand that had been extended. By how Alex was looking at his hand made Hank feel a little bad. 

 

Did Alex see what many people saw? 

 

 _Don't judge him, don't judge him_ , Hank assured himself as he placed his hand down before leading the man to his car. _Don't assume things, Hank, just don't_. 

 

Hank closed his umbrella before entering his car. Alex was already buckled in by the time he had entered. Hank was curious and he couldn't tell if Alex was a mutant or not. He wasn't like Charles who could tell instantly after spotting the person! 

 

He had been relieved he had the radio on at the moment. The radio wasn't blasting out music, but the volume was soft enough to where the rain outside could be heard clearly. He was grateful for both of the music and rain. He wouldn't know how to start a conversation with the male in the car. 

 

Hank stole a couple of glances at Alex just to see the blonde staring out of the window. He hated the fact that it was kind of becoming a habit to glance at Alex with the corner of his eyes (and it hadn't even been an hour since he's met the male.) 

 

He really wanted to get to know Alex, honestly. He didn't know how to really start a conversation since he rarely talked to anyone. The most he talked was when he was speaking to his friends who happened to be Charles, Raven, Erik or the others at the mansion. His colleagues spoke to _him_ and it was never topic that didn't concern work. Hank wasn't going to talk about work with Alex. 

 

Surely no one, especially Alex, would want to hear about what he did every day. Especially if it meant that he didn't change this routine at all. 

 

"H-how old are you?" Hank didn't know how that question popped into his head and how instantly his mouth opened to ask such a question. 

 

He wasn't expecting an answer from Alex. He was imagining Alex turning to glance at him with a numerous possibilities of expressions and thoughts. Perhaps Alex would look at him in annoyance and think, "What's with this guy?" Or maybe he'd be weirded out and think, "This guy's questions are weirder than his appearance." 

 

Hank would hate to think that Alex would try to escape his house when he fell asleep because he was a little disturbed by Hank. 

 

"Eighteen." Alex answered simply, not even looking away from the window. 

 

He was _eighteen_.

 

Hank was once again flabbergasted by the events going on. He tried to be kind to a homeless young man who happened to be stubborn. Said homeless young man wouldn't say yes and rejected any options of him finding some shelter. And now Alex was eighteen. 

 

Why was an eighteen year old homeless? 

 

There were countless reasons Hank could think for the answer to that question. Perhaps there was a disagreement at home between Alex and his family? Or it could be worst enough that maybe Alex didn't even have a family or home? 

 

He couldn't ask that question. Not yet. He didn't even know if he was going to see Alex in the morning. Alex had agreed to wait until the rain was over. It could be over for a few days which would be "staying until the rain stopped" as Alex agreed to. 

 

"I uh...I'm the Secretary of Mutant Affairs." Hank confirmed out of the blue. He was beating himself up for admitting such a fact aloud.

 

What was Alex supposed to do with this information? Alex was a homeless eighteen year old while Hank was a man with an official title of importance. He didn't want the young man to think how great the blue furry man's life was compared to his own. 

 

Alex hadn't looked away from the window. He still kept his eyes glued to the window where it was pouring outside.

 

"That kind of position must keep you busy." Alex's response was heard through the small silence that had formed in the atmosphere.

 

Hank hadn't expected the eighteen year old to answer, but he was relieved that he had. Hank despised awkward situations and wished to avoid them. He didn't know whether telling Alex what he did for a living was a good or bad thing. 

 

Alex didn't sound uninterested. Neither did he sound overly joyous about the information Hank had shared.

 

What was the hard part was figuring out what to say next. He just decided to agree with Alex. "It is an important one. It does keep me busy but it's not like there's someone at home being disappointed or anything."

 

He hated how lonely he sounded. Hank had his friends who he rarely saw, but he had only Ophelia to come home to. He would like to think that Alex hadn't always been by himself. He had to have a family out there who did love him. Who were concerned about his well-being?

 

Were they looking for him now? 

 

Hank continued focusing on driving instead of getting his mind caught up in something entirely different. Right now the main goal was to head home safely especially in this rainy weather. He wanted to get Alex in some dry clothes instead of damp ones he was in at the moment. 

 

The rest of the ride was silent. Alex had gone back to looking out of the window while Hank just focused on the road that would lead him to his house. He hoped Alex would be okay with Ophelia. She was well behaved but strangers weren't her type of thing. 

 

Hank sighed in relief once they pulled up at his house. He saw Alex's surprised facial expression at the corner of his eyes. He could tell Alex was taking in the fact that they were in the middle of a forested area which was where he was going to stay. 

 

Hank didn't feel the need to worry. Numerous people didn't try to risk living in forested areas due to the possibility of coming across a wild animal that would scare them. If anything Hank hoped he didn't scare off any of the innocent animals who were just minding their own business in their large home.  

 

"I always keep the doors and windows locked in case any wild animals approach the house," Hank wanted to clear up any questions in Alex's head that concerned the animals in the wild. "They only ever bothered me once though. They might be a little frightened of my appearance so that's likely why they've avoided my home."  

 

Alex replied nonverbally with a small nod. He began taken a glance outside, taking in his surroundings. 

 

Hank opened his door and exited, noticing Alex had done the same just by looking from the corner of his eyes. He took his keys and locked the car once they were both out. He led the way to the house, opening the front door and opening it wide, stepping to the side to allow Alex to enter first.

 

Slowly, the eighteen years old entered Hank's home. Alex removed his hood, exposing his blonde hair Hank couldn't refuse brought out his eyes perfectly. Alex's blue eyes landed on every object inside of Hank's house. 

 

 _A smart tactic_ , Hank thought as he watched the boy while locking the front door. 

 

He wasn't going to do anything to Alex but many people wouldn't watch for their surroundings. It brought home in him that if Alex left and went to another stranger's home that he'd be just as strategic. Then again, he couldn't help but think that maybe Alex was doing this because he was in a mutant's home. 

 

The question "are you a mutant too" wasn't one he had asked yet. He was uncertain if he wanted to pop out that question. It wasn't his business but it'd put his mind to rest.

Hank thought it’d be for the best to keep quiet for now. Even if Alex was a mutant, perhaps he was self-conscious about it as well? Hank wouldn’t want to make him uncomfortable because he decided to ask unnecessary questions.

“I’m going to get you some dry clothes,” Hank felt foolish for waiting too long. He exited the room, leaving Alex by himself.

If he wanted the other to trust him, he needed to trust him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, what did you guys think?  
> Comments are loved & stay tuned for updates~~  
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update~~  
> Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more chapters <3

 

 

 

When he entered his bedroom, he saw Ophelia seated on a cushion chair he had in his room. The cat was licking her white furry paws.

“Hello Ophelia,” Hank greeted her, heading towards her to gently stroke her head. When he went back to look in his closet for clothes, Ophelia jumped off from the chair and ran out.

Like he had thought earlier, he hoped Alex wasn’t allergic to cats.

Looking for clothes wasn’t like shopping for any, Hank realized. He was ten times more built than Alex so the clothes would fit loose on him. Nostalgia came to him when he remembered being a lanky kid hadn’t been easier either. Even the clothes he wore back then wouldn’t have ever fitted Alex.

Once he settled on clothes, he went back to the entrance room. When he entered back to the entrance room with dry clothes, he found Alex kneeling down, petting Ophelia.

Hank was awestruck by witnessing Ophelia's reaction to the newcomer. He had seen her around strangers (she wasn't fond of anyone that wasn't Hank.) He would bring that up later as a conversation starter but for now there were more important issues at hand. 

"I see Ophelia likes you," Hank mentioned, eyeing the white Persian cat. Though appalled by Ophelia's behavior, he was relieved. 

At least he didn't have to worry about his cat and new guest getting along. 

"She's friendly." Alex was now rubbing under Ophelia's chin. The white cat purred which made the eighteen years old smile.

There goes another shocker for Hank. 

Not only was he housing an attractive blonde blue eyed eighteen years old anymore. This blonde blue eyed eighteen years old also had a beautiful smile that would make anyone feel joyous.

It felt foreign to see Alex smile. Hank hadn't been with the eighteen years old for two hours and yet it feels like it's been _days_. From the moment they met to now, Hank hasn't seen the young man smile. 

Hank could estimate why the latter didn't smile. There was likely a very good reason why Alex wasn't in high spirits. It'd be rude to express these thoughts aloud, so Hank kept them to himself.

His goal wasn't to meddle into Alex's personal life. If he could help the younger in any way he would. Alex's stunning looks had no affect in those goals (maybe by one perfect) but it mainly based on Alex's situation. 

He didn't even _want_ help in the beginning. Hank had experienced encountering people in better situations demanding for assistance. 

Since they would be living together (until Alex felt like it was time), Hank did want to get to know the blonde haired male. He wasn't asking for specifics or even anything Alex didn't want to discuss. 

He wanted to get to know Alex when they were both sharing whatever they felt comfortable with. 

Alex must have noticed the clothes in Hank's furry blue hands since he had stopped petting Ophelia. 

"Here." Hank snapped out of his thoughts and held the clothes out for Alex to take. The blonde hesitantly took it.

Hank tried to bite back _those_ feelings that formed a lump in his throat. As if nostalgia was haunting him, those self-doubt emotions crawled back to his heart.

 _You have no right feeling this way, Hank_ , he scolded himself for thinking those thoughts. _Alex is in an unfamiliar place. DON'T make this about you_.

"There's a guest room in the house so you won't have to worry about sleeping on the couch." Hank's attempt at laughing off his emotions failed.

He hoped he didn't sound sarcastic. 

Alex clutched onto the clothes as if they provided security. "Thank you, Mr-" 

"Just Hank is fine." He offered Alex a small smile. The icky feelings within prevented him from feeling optimistic. 

Ophelia had decided to jump onto the couch where Alex wouldn't be sleeping tonight or any other nights he'd be staying.

"The bathroom is done the hall and from across is the spare room." Hank instructed helpfully. 

Alex's smile wasn't the jovial smile from before, but Hank took it. Whatever Alex could give, Hank would take. He couldn't ask much from someone who was enduring a crisis.

Hank watched as Alex exited the room with _his_ clothes. He couldn't deny being affected by the fact that someone would be wearing his clothes. If anyone had heard that sentence aloud, they'd think he was sleeping with Alex. 

As much as the image implanted itself in his head, Hank stopped it from affecting _that_ part of his body. Hank felt ashamed of himself for even thinking about carnal events with Alex. 

 _Get your filthy mind out the gutter, Henry Philip McCoy_ , Hank thought as he made his way back to his bedroom. He could hear Ophelia's soft footsteps from behind. 

Hank still needed to shower but decided on allowing Alex to go ahead. Showering later on didn't bother him. He just wanted Alex comfortable. 

As he sat at the edge of his bed with Ophelia on his lap, he remembered he hadn't even asked Alex if he might be hungry. He felt like a moron for not asking. 

Hank would join Alex but his mutation (beast form) didn't require him to eat _everyday_. At the most he was able to last two days without food. If Alex wanted to eat by himself then that could be arranged without harm. 

His natural instinct would have been to exit his room and ask Alex if he was hungry but he overruled that plan. Alex was showering so there was no way he'd want to be questioned at that time.

Hank decided he'd ask Alex when he got out of the shower. 

As he had planned on doing before encountering Alex, Hank had taken out his book on physics and headed to the living room to read. Ophelia had gone to her own devices which happened to be playing around in her beige cat tower. 

About twenty minutes had passed when Alex emerged from the hallway. Hank looked up from his book just to wish he hadn't. Wet or dry, Alex still appeared stunning. 

His blonde locks appeared dark since they were wet. Like Hank knew would happen, Alex's clothes were loose. So loose that the eighteen years old's right shoulder was exposed. Hank was mesmerized by Alex's light, flawless skin. The pants were long on him so he had folded them to his ankles.  He had a towel wrapped around his neck as well.

 _Why are you crushing like a teenage girl_? Hank questioned himself. He was an adult and he was thinking about these things? He felt gross! 

Hank rose from the couch, putting his right index finger in his book as a bookmark. He attempted composure, "I-I was w-wondering if you were...Hungry." 

He hadn't anticipated that he would fail to acting _normal_. It had been a long time since he's stuttered or stammered. Typically he was great at expressing his thoughts without feeling shy about it. 

Alex was definitely ruining Hank's sanity.

"Uh, no thank you. I'm fine." Alex replied softly. Hank saw Alex's frown and yearned for his smile. "I was going to retire."

Glancing at the clock to distract himself from Alex's unveiled skin, Hank checked the time. It was eight thirty; a reasonable curfew. Maybe Alex needed the rest? Hank didn't know how long the younger has been on the streets. 

"Of course," Hank would head into the shower once Alex was in the guest room. "Good night, Alex." 

"Good night, _Hank_." Alex sounded like he was trying to rush things. He couldn't have rushed out of the room fast enough.

Beaten up again by Alex, Hank knew it was time for the day to end. He placed his bookmark in his book. Before heading to shower, he made sure all doors and windows were locked. Once that was set he took his book with him to his bedroom.

He set his book down on his nightstand before heading to his bathroom to take a shower. 

While standing underneath the water washing himself, today's events replayed in his head. Usual things happened at work, unusual events had taken place afterwards. He had met and took in a homeless eighteen years old. 

This eighteen old had the ability to ruin Hank from the inside. Never before had he felt so attracted to someone. Never before had he felt as self-conscious as he did now.

Hank had gotten used to accepting his beast form. Alex wasn't making him _hate_ his mutation, but he wasn't feeling too confident about it. Perhaps Alex wasn't a mutant.

After he had finished showering and was dressed in his night clothes, he turned off all the lights inside before heading to his room. Ophelia slept in his room because her bed was in there.

Without a clue if Alex was sound asleep, Hank remained wide awake. He turned to the far left on the floor to see Ophelia sleeping soundly in her bed. To his knowledge, Hank was the only one up. 

Staring up at his ceiling, Hank couldn't shake off the emotions Alex had caused him to feel. It was too much for him to take. He felt insomnia coming to him. Hank wanted to sleep.

Hank was curious. He had questions that needed answers. Hank was a former scientist. All he had to do was study, create, experiment and study again. He would form hypotheses. Notebooks full of mathematical equations that had to do with _science_. Asking questions came naturally to him.

In this situation his questions were limited if he wanted to be a good Samaritan. Be that as it may, Alex might choose to leave when the rain left. For all he knew he might not even get to know more about the other depending on how long he planned to stay.

Though Alex had unraveled past emotions of his, Hank did hope he stayed a little longer. Having some company other than Ophelia wouldn't be bad. 

And he couldn't help being interested in the blonde haired male. 

 _What a day_ , Hank thought before shutting his eyes closed. He hoped to get a bit of shut eye.

There was no telling what was to happen the next day. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter to Euphoria! I can't wait to start updating this more and I'm excited with where this is going. My birthday is on Sunday and I was going to plan on updating it than but I decided to post it today so I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for the next one!! Love you all <3 XD

 

By the time it was morning it had felt like it hadn't been that long. He was lucky to even get some sleep since he was in an unknown place. Alex found the bed way better than the wall he had laid his head on for a week. 

 _Of course this is better than being homeless, idiot_ , Alex scolded himself.

Since this wasn't his place Alex was lost on what to do. He might be a guest but it was all foreign to him. Obviously Hank was a mutant since no human could be blue or flurry so he didn't have to ask that question. 

And what human would be the Secretary of _Mutant_ Affairs? 

Not every human was bad but majority of the ones he knew didn't care for mutants. His family didn't need to know he was a mutant for Alex to know they wouldn't accept him. 

Long before he had found out he had powers, his parents had voiced out their opinions on mutants. They weren't holding signs up or signing petitions but they shared their thoughts.

He may have lost everything but the only thing he truly missed was his younger brother Scott. Alex was grateful his powers weren't triggered when he had been around his family. They didn't need to know how much of a freak he was. 

Alex stopped thinking about the events that had brought him to where he was now. He now thought about what he was going to do. He wasn't sitting in an alleyway dwelling in his sorrows anymore. 

He looked around the nice room Hank had provided him. The twin bed was comfortable with the necessary things such as a blanket, pillow and bedding. There was a dresser near the window where the closet was next to. On the wall where the door was, had two black shelves that had books and little artifacts mounted onto.

 _I'm guessing Hank is a nerd_? Alex wondered when he saw that the books on the shelves were all about science.

He got up from the bed, the loose shirt revealing his right shoulder again. Alex released a soft groan. It wasn't his fault that Hank's shirts fit too big on him. The blue furry man was just more built than he was. He had to fold up the pants as well since they were a little too long.

Alex had been used to getting undressed in front of other guys in P.E. but even the smallest bit of skin being unveiled had made him feel weird. Hank was no teenager like back in high school but he was a mutant so Alex would think he'd be at least a bit more relaxed, yet he wasn't. 

He blamed the discomfort on the fact that he was in a whole different environment with someone he didn't know.

 _You can leave when the rain is gone or not_ , Hank's words repeated in his mind. Alex was still shocked that he had accepted Hank's offer and had gotten into his car and went home with him. 

Slowly he approached the window to look out to see the sky was painted a light grey that could convince an idiot that it'd likely rain later. It wasn't as dark grey as it had been early in the day yesterday. 

"Might as well say good morning to my host." Alex said without enthusiasm. It's not that he had anything against Hank, he was just adjusting to the situation.

He could tell that Hank was a nice guy that people strayed away from only because he was a mutant. Hank had been kind enough to offer to take him home. He had given him clothes and a bed to sleep on. 

How many people in the world could do that for a homeless eighteen year old who had anger issues? 

During the night he had heard the shower from Hank's room turn on meaning the man had decided to shower after he had. While Hank had been showering, Alex had gone back to the bathroom to grab his dirty, wet clothes.

When he had ran away from home he had packed lightly since he had no other place to go. He had packed clothes but they ended up soaked when the rainy days occured which was three days ago. It was nice having cozy, dry clothes on his skin. 

Said dry clothes happened to belong to another person but he couldn't lie that he preferred them over his damp clothes. 

Hank had given him socks with the shirt and pants so he was lucky to have a pair since he didn't feel comfortable walking barefoot in Hank's home. He felt comfortable walking out of the room covered up other than the shirt that showed his shoulder again.

When he opened the door to the room, Hank's white cat sat at the doorway licking her left paw. Hank had said her name was Ophelia. 

 _I guess he's a Shakespeare junkie_ , Alex thought remembering reading _Hamlet_ in his sophomore year. 

He had thought schools stopped at the romance tragedy of _Romeo and Juliet_ , but he had read _Hamlet_ and _Macbeth_ too. 

Alex got down on his knees to stroke Ophelia's soft white fur. His family had never had a pet before but Scott had always wanted a dog. 

In Scott's and dog-lovers' defense, dogs were more friendlier and playful. Cats did what they wanted yet Alex had heard they were still loving companions to cat-lovers. He had one experience with cats and it was with Ophelia and it was going well.

She hadn't clawed or ignored him yet so he guessed that was a good sign. 

"Good morning, Ophelia," Alex greeted the white Persian cat. He couldn't help but like her although they've known each other for less than a day. "Did you have a good sleep?" 

Whether licking his hand in reply was a "yes" or "no" Alex didn't know. At least she didn't bite him. 

He smiled. 

Alex felt like picking her up to cuddle into her fur but he didn't want to unsettle her. He didn't want to overstep boundaries. Instead he exited the hallway. He didn't want to ignore Hank, it'd be rude, but he was feeling anxious.

When he entered the room he heard noise coming from the kitchen. The living room had a door that was open yesterday (as it was now) where Alex assumed was where the kitchen and dining room was. 

He saw at the corner of his eyes that Ophelia was following right behind him. Within seconds she had sped up and slowly walked in front of him. It brought him comfort that Ophelia was being his guide. She knew the layout of her home, of course.

When he entered the room he was greeted by a rectangular dark wood table with two chairs at the ends of the table. It looked like a table made for more than two people, so he guessed Hank might have removed the other chairs. 

Alex knew Hank was up since he heard noise coming from the room next door to dining room. There was a door that likely led to the kitchen where he didn't doubt Hank was. He glanced at Ophelia, who looked at him before approaching the door. 

When he entered the kitchen he saw Hank's back facing him. He was dressed in suit, clearly getting ready for work. Alex had found out that his host worked as the "secretary of mutant affairs" which sounded important. Had to do with the well-being of mutants so it affected him.

Alex wondered if Hank knew that he was a mutant. He didn't know whether it was important to even tell him. Who knows? Maybe today would be the day he left or tomorrow. It's not like Hank would need to know if he wasn't going to stay that long. Then again, what if he did stay a bit? 

He shook his head, _You can't possibly stay. You shouldn't be around anyone. You'll just kill them._  

Alex told himself that he'd stay until the rain left and that was that. He didn't want to be a nuisance to the kind mutant who had offered him a place. It had been a while since Alex had all of these things and he was grateful but he had to be on his own. 

He couldn't be around anyone, mutant or not. His powers were too dangerous and he didn't want to harm someone. He had been lucky that he was just jogging out in the woods blowing off some pent up anger when his powers manifested. He had gotten used to the bullies calling him queer but it still made him mad. 

No one got hurt and he wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon. He would be leaving Hank and Ophelia.

Hank had turned and flinched when he saw Alex standing there, "G-good morning!" 

Alex's eyes widened once he noticed he had gotten Hank's attention. His cheeks turned pink when he realized he hasn't even seen Hank turn around to him. He had been lost in his own head that he hadn't realized anything.

"Good morning to you too," Alex greeted back, feeling an awkward silence entering the room. He hated awkward silences. It wouldn't matter since he'd be leaving. Might as well make the best of it. 

Hank was the first one to break the silence, "I made some breakfast...We can eat at the dining room." 

Alex blinked and approached the mutant, not wanting to feel useless. Hank was standing with a tray with bowls of oatmeal. 

"I'll help, I'd be rude of me to be a lousy guest." Alex said with a small smile, Ophelia had dashed to the door. 

Hank gulped seeing that Alex was close to him, "I can handle it, real-" Alex had grabbed the tray and their hands touched. 

Alex jumped back. Hank watched the younger. 

 _You have to make everything difficult, don't you?_ Alex scolded himself, not noticing Hank's hurting expression. 

"At least let me open the door for you." Alex said as he headed back to the door where Ophelia and him had entered through. He watched as the cat entered while Hank followed in tow. 

He didn't know why things couldn't be normal. His life would be so much better if he hadn't been born a mutant. Or born at all. He wouldn't have to constantly worry about hurting someone. 

When he closed the door and entered the dining room, Hank was putting the bowls down. Ophelia was sitting comfortably on the floor right next to Hank as she groomed her paws. 

Alex took his seat right across from Hank. They were so far from each other due to the chairs being at the end but this wasn't his house. Hank could have how dining room the way he wanted. Alex couldn't complain. 

During breakfast they had eaten in silence. Alex had hated the arrangement but if Hank had something to say he would've said it. Alex couldn't help but feel a bit lonely in the silence. He didn't know why he should feel this way since he had been lonely ever since he had ran away from home. 

 _You might as well get used to it,_ he told himself as he looked down at his bowl of oatmeal. _This is how you're going to spend the rest of your life: alone._  

After breakfast, Alex had volunteered to do the dishes since Hank had prepared the food. Hank had finally agreed after two minutes of going back and forth. Hank was writing something down on a small piece of paper and then left it on the counter. 

"I've given Ophelia her breakfast already," Hank said as he stole a glance at the cat who was staring at him as she was walking around the kitchen sniffing. "Adult cats can eat twice a day. Her next meal would be at about 4:00 or 5:00 as that would be dinner time. She has kibble in her food bowl right now that she can nibble on. For her next meal she has some salmon in the fridge." 

Alex finally finished washing the dishes when Hank had explained to him about Ophelia. He felt happy that he was given a job to do. He didn't have to feel useless at least. He wondered if Hank always came home late and who fed Ophelia during the time he wasn't here. The job was left to him now which he didn't mind. 

"Sounds good." Alex said with a small smile as Ophelia made her way towards his legs. 

Hank sent him a smile before heading towards the living room, Alex following in tow with Ophelia right behind him. Hank had his briefcase and dressed elegantly in his suit when he opened the door to reveal the weather Alex hadn't expected. 

It was pouring. 

The small amount of grey cloud Alex had noticed earlier didn't prepare him for rain. A light sprinkle maybe but not _rain_. Alex couldn't believe that it was raining and he began thinking about the coincidence. 

Hank released a long sigh as he got his umbrella and was prepared to go outside and head to his car. He turned to Alex. 

"Thank you for watching Ophelia while you're here," Hank thanked him with a smile. He eyed his cat before averting his eyes back to the eighteen year old, "Make yourself at home, Alex." 

Alex felt that Hank didn't need to thank him. It was a nice gesture but Alex felt like it was the least he could do.

"Don't mention it. Drive safely." Alex said as he waved at Hank before he got out of the house with the umbrella opened. Alex sighed deeply. 

He looked down at Ophelia who was looking up at him while meowing. Without any clue what she was trying to tell him, Alex had the instinct to pick her up and hold her. He bit his lip and debated. 

After a few seconds he bent down and scooped her up. Ophelia didn't mind since she began kissing him. Alex chuckled and headed towards the window in the living room. He watched as Hank drove away. 

He looked at the sky. It was a mix of dark and grey clouds as the rain poured. Many people despised the rain since it got them wet and could be seen as a nuisance to them. Alex had felt that way a bit when he was in the alleyway. He had gotten all soaked and cold. 

Today he didn't hate the rain. He softly stroked Ophelia's fur as he scoffed with sad eyes. 

 _Damn_ _it_ , _you're_ _getting_ _attached_ , Alex thought as he felt grateful and happy that it was raining once again. 

For an instance, he wished the rain would never stop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought of this one and comments are loved~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe I should be sleeping but instead I couldn't get enough of writing so I continued :) I'm going to get some sleep but I had to post this so I hope you guys enjoy and stay tuned for another chapter! XD

 

Leaving his home hadn't been an easy task. Leaving with a clear mind was just as a hassle. He hadn't been expecting rain but he guessed it only made sense why it had rained the day before. It was just that season coming up again. He didn't mind since he knew how to drive in the rain and he always had his umbrella with him. 

Hank was an early riser and he had gotten used to that since long ago. His new mutation had gifted him with enhanced senses so he could hear ten times better than any regular mutant could. His ears were fragile so the smallest noise could wake him up. 

If someone were to attempt to break into his house it wouldn't be an easy task for the intruder. Hank was thankful for that. 

Either way he had gotten used to waking up early and after he got Ophelia, he continued following it. He fed her breakfast before feeding himself. It was required when being a parent to a cat. It was the closest he was going to get to being one so he enjoyed it. 

Waking up early this morning wasn't going to be any different. This time he had a guest so he'd be making breakfast for two instead of one which was different but he didn't mind. Technically he was making food for three since Ophelia was the second one. 

Couldn't forget Ophelia. 

He had fed Ophelia and began making breakfast for Alex and him. While making the food, Hank had pondered on whether or not he should wake up the other. He had been opposing the idea more than agreeing to it. He didn't want to cross a line. They were still strangers to each other and he didn't want to scare Alex off.

Alex had woken up himself and Hank felt the emotions from yesterday rising once he gazed upon the beautiful boy. Hank still had gulped when he noticed the skin exposure from Alex's shoulder since the shirt had been too big for him. 

Hank despised his perverted thoughts but he had forbidden himself to go past just staring. He was aware about the nature of love and sex. Hank didn't want to think of Alex that way since it was disrespectful towards his guest. 

Besides there was no way Alex could ever imagine him that way. Years ago Hank would have said it was due to his appearance but he had learned to accept it. He didn't blame it much on his new mutation but mostly on the other aspects. 

He was older than Alex. He also had claws and fangs. He was blue and furry...He was beginning to blame his appearance within seconds now that Alex had entered his life and he's admitted to finding the young man attractive.

Hank had stopped thinking about hate relationship he had with his mutation for the longest time. With the help of his friends who cared about him and strengthening his confidence, Hank learned to live with the new look. 

All that had to be done was for Alex to walk into his life and Hank was back to wishing he didn't look the way he did. How could one person change someone's thoughts about themselves all of sudden? 

 _You're smitten, you idiot!_ Hank thought as he continued driving towards his work building. 

The smallest moments happened when those poisonous thoughts came back to him. When he gave Alex the clothes and then when their hands touched earlier. Hank had seen both of Alex's reactions. He looked like he had just touched something that'd bitten him. 

He even recalled what happened before that hesitation in Alex had occured. Alex had been petting Ophelia before Hank had handed him the clothes. Alex had been thanking Hank for making breakfast before their hands touched. 

Seemingly everything was good until the obvious was pointed out. Hank wasn't normal. He was a _beast_. Not everyone a mutant that looked identical to a human like Charles and Erik had. Raven could even change her appearances to whatever she wished. 

Out of the entire morning with Alex, all Hank could think about was when their hands touched. He thought about the beautiful moments ruined by him. If he looked normal there wouldn't be an issue. If he had accepted his original mutation and didn't try to mess with Mother Nature he wouldn't be in this situation. 

Hank sighed as he parked and got out. It was still pouring which was a good and bad thing. If Alex was going to leave when the rain stopped, he wouldn't be leaving today. Then there was the bad which was possibly slipping or getting all wet. 

As he walked towards the building, he thought about leaving Ophelia with Alex. Originally Hank would hire someone, who liked cats, to go feed Ophelia. He had called the young woman by the name Tandy Bowen. She lived nearby and loved cats so she didn't mind. He had given her a spare key and paid her fairly. He told her he wouldn't need her today since someone was at home. 

It wouldn't be long before he would go back to the days when Alex wasn't at his home. Today would be the first day and he knew it was going to feel horrible whenever he left. Ophelia would feel it too. Hank couldn't help but hope the rain would last longer. 

Even if the rain stayed or left, Hank had no right to be selfish. He couldn't ask Alex to stay if he didn't want to. Yeah by the second Hank may be falling hard, it wasn't right to ask such thing of Alex. Hank just hoped that when Alex left he wouldn't be back on the street again. Alex didn't deserve that life. 

"Perhaps I should give him some money?" Hank thought aloud as he made his way into the elevator and pressed on the button that would take him to the fifth floor of the ten floor building. 

That could seem offensive if he were to give money to Alex. He didn't want to anger the eighteen year old. If he were to give him money he'd have to hide it in Alex's backpack so he would find it long after he left. Hank wouldn't want it back since it was going to be used for good. Hank didn't have a clue how he'd even get a hold of Alex's bag. 

 _Maybe while he's showering?_ Hank thought as he briefly pictured Alex in the shower. He stopped immediately when he imagined Alex's naked body. 

"STOP!" Hank growled loudly as the elevator doors opened and anyone who was walking by looked at him in confusion or worry. 

A young woman came to him, "Are you okay, Secretary McCoy?" She didn't look afraid of him but concerned. 

Hank gave her a smile, "I'm fine, thank you. Don't mind me." He stepped out of the elevator and made way towards his office. 

Once he entered his office he closed his door instantly to avoid anymore stares. Ever since he began working people got used to his mutation. They no longer looked at him because of how he looked but they were concerned if he was ready to go off on someone.

Hank didn't know why people thought he was ready to put someone in their place violently. He considered it was since his X-Men title had been "Beast." And he had been angry over tiny things at work and others were fearful of being on his bad side. Hank wasn't an angry person he was like everyone else...Almost. 

He didn't doubt that today would go slow. With his job his assistant gave him his messages, he got calls and had documents to read, sign or create. He loved his job but he couldn't say it was sometimes a bore when he realized how he did the same thing every day. 

It was so unlike back in the days when he used to fight and go on missions with Charles and the X-Men. Or even when he had worked for the CIA or spent his time in a lab conducting experiments. His life was different now. 

Even though he had work, Hank didn't stop thinking about Alex. He trusted Alex to care for Ophelia. He was delighted to see that the two were getting along. And Alex wasn't allergic to cats. 

"We just received some new students, Hank," Charles had said through the other line on the phone. 

Charles had called during lunch time to update him about what was going on back at Westchester. Hank had promised to visit soon and they both shared what was new in their lives. 

"They're working alongside the Avengers?" Hank questioned with widened eyes as Charles explained about Pietro and Wanda.

"Both of them had gone on a mission to a country called Sokovia. They met them there and were offered a position." Charles had stopped briefly to chuckle. He continued, "You should've seen Erik's face."

Hank grinned, "That's good for them, maybe not for Erik, but for them." It was good knowing Charles's and Erik's children were doing fine. "David and Lorna are good too?" 

"David has been going on missions with Raven a lot while Erik is helping Lorna become more advanced with her powers." Charles explained. 

Hank remembered being there when Charles's and Erik's children were smaller. He hadn't left the mansion yet and had been there ever since the four of them had been born. They were like nieces and nephews to him. Everyone who had ever lived in the Xavier Mansion were basically family. 

After their call Hank thought about how his friends had all ended up with a family of their own. Raven and her husband, Azazel, had their son, Kurt. Charles and Erik had their four children. Darwin and Angel had children. Heck even Sean had a daughter, Theresa. 

Hank hadn't ever thought about children in his entire life until students starting come into the school or when his friends starting having their own. He had cut ties with his parents after graduating Harvard at fifteen and arriving at the CIA. He couldn't be parent material. But no one is at first, right?

It sucked but when Hank thought about it realistically if he was going to have children wouldn't he have had them by now? Wouldn't he have found the person he was going to raise them with? Not saying single parents couldn't do a thing but he'd imagine he'd raise a child with the person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. 

He's never gotten there. He might never. 

 _Wasn't it obvious after your original mutation manifested?_ Hank thought as he eyed his shoes. 

His first problem had been that no one would want to he with him since he had big freakish looking feet. Afterwards it was  his beast appearance. 

Like he said, Ophelia would be the closest he'd come to ever having children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy I was able to get two updates in a short amount of time (phew) I hope you enjoyed and comments are loved~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update after so long (sorry) I'm very excited about posting more for both the WHITXM series and Euphoria so stay tuned~~ I hope you enjoy~~

 

 

For only living with a cat, Hank's house was big. He hadn't seen the door that was in the living room since he had been concentrated on whether or not he could trust the other mutant. Ophelia had also been a distraction as well once he met her at first. 

Hank seemed to be friendly guy which Alex was delighted about. Just like there were bad humans there were bad mutants too. Alex was lucky that he didn't get stuck with some creep. Hank was a good host by far. 

Alex had walked over to the door with Ophelia following in tow. When he turned the doorknob it opened due to the lack of a lock. He opened it wide and looked inside to see a flight of stairs that led down. He gulped. 

"Better not be a serial killer." Alex said as he eyed Ophelia who was licking her left paw without any care to what Alex was doing. 

Alex scoffed at the cat. He kept the door with open, hoping it wouldn't automatically shut. He was relieved when he took a step in and it stayed. Alex bent down and opened his arms to see if Ophelia wanted to go with him. He smiled when she stopped grooming her paw and jumped into his arms. 

Carefully he went down the stairs with Ophelia in his arms. It nearly felt like he was inside of a horror movie. He knew Hank was no serial killer but unknown basements have him the creeps. 

There was a switch on the left side of the wall once he got to the eighth step of the stairs. While holding Ophelia in his other arm, he allowed his other one to extend so he could flip the switch on. Once the lights were on, Alex didn't feel too nervous anymore.

It was a laboratory. Or a mini one at least. Typically laboratories were big like the ones at school, Alex imagined. There were tables with vials, microscopes and books with titles relating to science. The shelves nearby was full of science books and notebooks likely full of writings belonging to Hank. 

Clearly in the cabinets were full of stuff probably relating to science too. He would open them just to peek inside but one thing at a time. Alex placed Ophelia down so she could go explore herself. She's been down here numerous times, Alex guessed.

Ophelia was sniffing the ground and the cabinets as well. Alex looked at the tables and debated on picking a book or looking into the microscope. He picked up a book on geophysics which didn't interest him at all. He set the book down as quick as he had picked it up. 

Denying his instinct of looking inside of a microscope, he approached the shelves with the textbooks and notebooks. He randomly picked one up and curiously opened it. He stood there frozen when he saw the words "CURE SERUM" written at the front of the first page. 

Alex told his head as he went to the next page. There were formulas and notes written all over the paper. All of the writings were crossed out though still could be seen. 

 _Someone wanting a cure means there's something wrong that needs to be fixed,_ Alex thought as he put the notebook back in its' place.

"Come on, Ophelia's, let's get out of your dad's lab," Alex said as he made his way towards the stairway. 

Ophelia, a well behaved cat, followed Alex by heading upstairs all by herself. Once he made sure she had made it to the top, Alex pressed the switch and the lights went off. He ran up the stairs and closed the door.

Just by skimming through what was downstairs, Alex could tell Hank was a former scientist. There was no way that the blue mutant _hadn't_ been a scientist. The only way his question would be answered is if he asked Hank about it. Then again, he would be confessing to the other mutant that he had snooped around. 

Hank had already welcomed him into his home and now he was just spying around? 

Alex pouted as he looked at Ophelia, "If your dad likes science so much, why didn't he just become a scientist, hmm?" 

Hank clearly _loved_ science just by all the books he had plus the mini lab downstairs. However Hank was the Secretary of Mutant Affairs, he doubted that position had anything to do with science. 

Just by looking inside of the notebook with the crossed out formulas, Alex could tell Hank's love of science was serious. Maybe he had stopped due some failed experiment? 

He glanced at the windows to see it was raining. A smile crept onto his face. He didn't know why he had been happy but he just was. Majority of people would be down due to the rain, but he wasn't (especially since he had been dealing with the rain before Hank accepted him into his home.) 

 _Damn it, Summers, why does it seem like you're falling in love with your host?_ Alex thought in frustration. 

Alex had never felt this way around anyone before. He was aware of his sexuality since he entered high school so it's like it was the first time finding attraction towards another male. 

He didn't think this was just a minor attraction, unfortunately. And he knew there was no way it was lust. He liked all of Hank, not just his physical appearance. His personality was intoxicating. 

Even though he may have wanted to stay or if there was some possible way that he could ever be with the other mutant, Alex wouldn't let it happen. He couldn't. 

Alex had made it very clear to himself on why he couldn't be close to anyone. He figured out that he was going to have to be a loner once he figured out his mutation. How could he trust himself be around someone when there was a possibility that he could hurt the person he cares about? 

The thought of hurting Hank or even Ophelia made him shudder. 

No. He wouldn't be hurting either of them because he wouldn't be staying forever. Hank was a good person and he deserved to live his life with someone who couldn't possibly kill him. And Ophelia, the sweet innocent and loving cat, needed to stay with her dad. 

As sad as it may be to him and though it may hurt, Alex couldn't think about himself. There was no way he was going to be selfish. Hank and Ophelia being alive mattered more than his own happiness. And he was being serious. 

"What am I going to do, Ophelia?" Alex asked the white Persian cat. 

Telling himself that he was going to leave was definitely easier than actually doing it. He hadn't even been at Hank's house for that long and he was growing attached. 

This was going to be harder than he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and comments are loved <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Tell me what you guys think and stay tuned for more updates~~ <3


End file.
